diarchy_of_raidingfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Federation
The Russian Federation was a Russian themed raiding group that came into existence sometime around late August of 2017 under the name TeamRussianRaiders (TrR). The Russian Federation is a well-known group within the raiding world. Founded by Ludushkium the Russian Federation is one of few remaining raiding groups alive. Group statistics Status:Alive Preceded by-Russian Empire Succeded by-Ludushkan Empire Raids:64 Early History Originally a moderation group to a small gaming community the group was introduced to raiding during August by a friend of the owner and the group came to join the many other groups of the raiding world after about a week of existence the group had raided its first target and was also colonized by a larger group known as the M3M3 Empire who would assist TeamRussianRaiders until it had reached 50 members. September rolled inf and TrR would come to fight its first war against The Redd Rouges which would end in a treaty signed by both parties ending the war in a victory on October 9th TRR would reach 50 members and no longer be a colony of the M3M3 Empire and after this life for TrR would become a little harsh, TrR would come to enter a war with a group known as The Devil's Rejects and would lose the war being raided 3 times,TrR would also find itself in a bunch of wars against many other groups during the last 2 months of 2017. Late History A new year begins and 2018 for TrR was better and filled with more success throughout the 2018 year TrR now called the Federal Republic of TrR would continue to grow to reach a peak size of 170 members plus many members within its colonial states by March,April and May would remain mostly silent before being raided in the first few days of July, July would also become the most that TrfR now called the Russian Federation joined the war against Equestria alongside allies and member states of the Anti Fandom coalition assisting by providing spies and demoralizing the Equestrian Army, the Russian Federation would be an active belligerent in the war even after the fall of Google+, the Russian Federation to continue its existence on Discord where the group has kept the tradition of raiding alive. Colonial States The Russian Federation would come to establish colonial states as a way of expanding these would be either groups that would be established or stolen from others at peak size the Russian Federation had 11 colonies each one averaging about 10-30 members, under the current state the Ludushkan Empire(Russian Federation) currently operates one colony. The Russian Republic During the early days of the Russian Federation, a branch community was established called the Russian Republic which acted as a sister group to the Russian Federation, the Russian Republic alone contributed to roughly half of the raids achieved the group as a whole. Notable members * Ludushkium -Founder, 1st Kommander from August 2017 until January 2019 * Papa Poley - Co-founder, Kommander since foundation * Belfast Canadian - Colonial leader, Kommander since January 2018 * Katyusha - Queen during the imperial age,Kommander since November 2017 * DominaTrixx - Former Advisor and Kaptain, Current 1st Kommander * Czech Republic best Republic -Former Advisor and Kaptain, 1st Kommander from January to May 2019. = = Category:Groups